


In the Mirror, Lovely

by Sky2Fall



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Horror, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex, Voyeurism (sort of), don't worry it turns out happy, like this is mirror sex with a horror twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky2Fall/pseuds/Sky2Fall
Summary: Steve and Billy stop in a motel while travelling to California. Something dark joins them.For Harringrove Week of Love 2020. Prompt: Mirror Sex. But since I'm extra, I had to do a twist on it
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	In the Mirror, Lovely

“I'm going to bed.”

It's said with the aggressive finality that Billy uses when he is 100% done talking. They've only just walked into the shitty motel room. It has not been an easy drive. The AC in the Beamer is broken and Steve and Billy have been getting on each other's nerves for the last 100 miles. They're both sweaty and gross and annoyed.

Steve rolls his eyes at Billy's dramatics.

"Well I'm gonna take a shower. Don't wanna go to bed all sweaty," Steve snarks. Billy grunts, either not catching Steve's hint or, far more likely, pointedly ignoring it. Whatever. Steve tosses their luggage in a corner, digs through it for his shampoo, and begins to strip off. By the time he's heading into the bathroom, Billy is already under the sheets. Steve hates it when Billy gets like this, all petulant and sullen, cutting himself off from the rest of the world.

Ten minutes of hot water and the familiar smell of shampoo later and Steve is feeling far more human. He leaves the bathroom and looks at himself in the full wall mirror behind the sink. He still looks tired, but a cross country roadtrip will do that to you. Especially when you're travelling with Billy fucking Hargrove, who takes every opportunity to make himself a fucking nuisance. This whole trip is for Billy! They're going to California, for God's sake! They're going to see the home he hasn't seen in years! He needs to see California again, even if only for a short while. Steve knows that in his heart. So why does he have to be such a fucking BITCH every step of the way??

Steve's eyes drift over to the reflection of Billy, sprawled stomach down on the bed, taking up the whole space. Fucking brat. Steve is gonna have to wake him up just to get a space on the bed, and he'll bitch about that, too. Probably did that on purpose, cause he's just like that.

Steve grunts in annoyance before turning on the sink. Splashing some cold water on his face helps him feel a little better. He looks back up at the mirror and his blood runs cold.

His reflection is already looking at him. As if it had just been watching him the whole time.

Steve blinks. His reflection blinks after a second delay, almost as if it's mocking him.

Steve leans in closer. His reflection leans in closer.

His reflection winks.

Steve stumbles away from the mirror, putting as much distance between it and him as possible. He stumbles around the bed, his eyes glued to his reflection, which has not moved from its spot at the sink, watching him closely, calculating.

"Billy, babe, wake up..." Steve says, eyes locked with his reflection's. "Billy, babe, you gotta wake up..." he says, reaching for Billy on the bed. But his hands only find empty sheets. He scrambles blindly on the sheets before tearing his eyes away from the mirror to look at the bed.

The bed is empty.

Steve panics, throwing the blankets aside, hands scrambling desperately across the fabric as if Billy is simply hiding under the fitted sheet. He glances desperately around the room for him, and that's when he sees his reflection standing in the same spot he is, looking down at the bed. At Billy, who is still on the bed. Steve glances back at the bed at his feet. Still empty. Only the bed in the mirror remains occupied.

His reflection pulls the blankets back, revealing the full rolling glory of Billy's suntanned skin. The contours of his broad back, thick ass, powerful thighs. All are laid bare. Then his reflection leans over and kisses Billy's thigh, wet and filthy. Its lips and tongue travel from the crook of his knee up to his ass, laving kisses across the perfectly toned muscle that Steve has spent years adoring. Billy stirs slightly in his sleep as Steve's reflection explores every inch of Billy's thighs with his hands, squeezing and kneading possessively.

His reflection makes eyecontact with Steve and smirks, the kind of cruel, taunting smirk that Steve has not seen on his face since his days as King Steve. The kind that says that he's about to get exactly what he wants.

"Billy!" Steve calls, striding back up to the mirror. "Billy, wake up! That's not me! Billy!"

Steve's reflection's tongue explores the crease between Billy's glutes, inching closer and closer to his hole. Billy's legs spread and his ass arches up eagerly, signalling that he is no longer asleep. Steve can't hear anything beyond the mirror, but he can imagine the satisfying sigh that Billy must have just made, the little pleased moans as the reflection that looks like Steve delicately spreads apart his cheeks and pushes its tongue into his hole. Steve can almost smell the musk as the head that looks so much like his own suckles and burrows into Billy's ass, its head bobbing gently with the motion.

The reflection looks back at Steve, grinning smugly as it sucks on its index finger and rubs at Billy's entrance. Billy's back arches and pushes back against the finger, the eager slut that he is. Billy always plays the tough bad boy, but you get him on his knees and he's just a bitch in heat. Steve should be the one getting inside that hot little hole. He feels something raw and jealous boil in his guts.

The view is suddenly obscured and Steve realizes that he had leaned in so close to the mirror that his breath had fogged the glass. He hurriedly wipes the glass clean. Now his reflection has grabbed Billy by his hair and his maneuvering him on the bed so that his head is at the foot of the bed. Steve catches a brief glimps of Billy's expression, excited grin made sharp with his snarl, before Billy is spread out on his back, grinning that haughty grin that he always grins when he's about to get fucked. Like he's the one in control. The grin that Steve always wants to wipe off his smug face. Wants to pound his hole so hard that he breaks and begs Steve to stop, or for more. Steve watches the scene before him, terrified and enraptured.

Steve watches Billy moan as his reflection pushes its cock into his hole. Billy can take that cock better than anyone Steve has ever met. He loves it. Has always been gagging for Steve's cock. He stretches his arms up languidly, acting cool despite the strain. Taunting. He loves to taunt Steve like this, goading him into a harder fuck, the bastard. 

Billy's expression tightens in a shout that Steve can almost hear in his mind, exactly the way he does when his prostate gets hit just right. The reflection wraps one hand around Billy's wrists, holding them down on the bed, while its other hand wraps firmly around Billy's throat. Fear surges through Steve. What if this thing kills Billy? Terror overwhelms Steve's dark fascination and he pounds on the mirror, desperate to save Billy, to warn him, anything.

"Billy! Billy!!"

Evidently that sound is audible. Billy looks up curiously and makes eyecontact with Steve. His expression instantly morphs from one of pleasure to fear. He must be able to see Steve. His mouth moves, likely asking the reflection if it sees Steve too. The reflection continues to thrust into him. Billy breaks his gaze from Steve's and tries to push the reflection off, but it just holds his wrists down harder and tightens its grip on Billy's neck. Billy looks back at Steve, confused and scared.

"Billy!" Steve pounds on the mirror again, pressed against the glass. "Billy, baby, you've gotta fight it! Please, baby! You gotta fight!!"

Billy struggles again, this time putting his whole strength into it. Steve is no slouch, but Billy is all muscle and the adrenaline lets him easily shove the reflection off of him, causing it to fall back on its heels with a dark expression. Billy scrambles from the bed, stumbling frantically over to the mirror. 

"Billy! It's okay, you're okay, it's gonna be okay!" Steve says, pressing his hands to the mirror. Billy presses his hands to the mirror over Steve's, speaking words that Steve can't hear. How can Steve fix this? How can he save Billy? Maybe if he breaks the mirror? But what if that traps Billy? 

Billy is still speaking, but Steve can't hear a word of it. He looks just as scared as Steve feels.

Steve realizes that his reflection is standing now, approaching Billy from behind. Steve frantically signals behind Billy, attempting to warn him of the danger. Billy turns around and the reflection speaks to him. It's looking at Billy with an expression that makes fear churn in Steve's guts, dark and hungry and predatory. As it speaks, Billy turns to look back at Steve for a moment, frightened but determined. He looks back at the reflection and nods.

In an instant, the reflection surges into Billy's space, grabbing his face with both hands and aggressively shoving their mouths together, tongue pushing at Billy's lips. It mutters something else into Billy's resisting mouth, and Billy's eyes dart back to Steve before surrendering to the onslaught. The reflection's hands wrap around Billy's head, fingers tangling with Billy's beautiful hair. Steve's fingers itch to tangle with those curls as well.

The reflection roughly pulls Billy away from the mirror and turns him around so that he's facing Steve, his body on full vulnerable display. One hand grips Billy's hair, pulling his head back, the other pins his wrists behind his back. The reflection seems to be whispering viciously into Billy's ear, staring at Steve the whole time. Billy is trying to maintain his stoic bravado, but it falters when the reflection sinks its teeth into the base of his neck, morphing into an ecstatic blend of pain and pleasure that causes Steve's hand to automatically wrap around his dick, groaning at the friction and warmth of his hand.

At the same time that Steve's hand wraps around his own dick, his reflection's mirrored hand releases its hold on Billy's wrists and wraps around Billy's dick, causing Billy to shudder in pleasure. Steve lazily tugs at his dick, and the reflection's hand copies the move in perfect synchronicity on Billy's dick. Billy's eyes open and he looks at Steve, fear giving way to arousal.

Tentatively, Steve moves his other hand to the back of his head, gripping his hair. The reflection's grin sharpens and it nods as if in approval, its mouth moving in silent speech. Steve looks back into Billy's eyes, and he couldn't mistake the words on Billy's lips, even without the ability to hear him.

'Please'

Steve releases his grip on his hair, and sure enough his reflection release's Billy's in turn. Steve trails his hand down his own face, and the reflection's hand trails down Billy's.

Steve pinches his nipple and twists, and both he and Billy moan in unison at the sensation.

The reflection roughly shoves Billy until he's bent over, his face practically pressed into the mirror as it guides its cock back into Billy's hole. Steve places his hand over Billy's hand where it's still planted on the mirror, leaning closer and holding eye contact with him.

"It's okay, babe," he says, even though he knows he can't hear him. "It's okay, I'm here, baby. I'm here. I love you. Stevie loves you. You're so beautiful, babe, I can't stand it." Even though he can't hear him, the message clearly gets across to Billy, because he nods, his face crumpling with pleasure as Steve renews the pumping on his dick, his reflection mirroring the motion with perfect accuracy as it pounds ruthlessly into Billy. Steve twists his hand around his head of his cock the way he knows Billy likes, and he sees Billy moan silently as the action is mirrored. He pulls and twists and he's fast approaching his own orgasm, he can't hold it off much longer.

Billy looks up again and locks eye contact with Steve.

'I love you'

Steve and Billy cum at the same time, their cum splattering across the mirror in exactly the same pattern of droplets and splashes.

Steve pants desperately, one hand braced against the mirror, the other still wrapped around his dick. He looks up, and is startled to find that he's looking at his own reflection, not Billy. It mimics his expressions perfectly, and for a moment Steve is bewildered by it. 

Billy groans behind him.

In a sudden burst of energy, Steve is turning on his heel to see Billy, face down on the bed just as he had last seen him, squirming needily. Steve is by his side in a flash.

"Oh my God, baby, baby, are you okay?" he rambles as he climbs onto the bed, hands roaming across Billy's body, checking him for injuries and simply confirming that he's there. "Babe, I was so scared I didn't know what was happening, I thought-"

Steve doesn't have a chance to finish that thought, because Billy is suddenly wrapped around him, gripping him with an intensity that surprises Steve. Billy doesn't speak, just buries his face against Steve's chest and shivers. Steve wraps his arms around Billy and pets his hair.

"Babe, babe, it's okay, it's okay..." he soothes as Billy trembles. "I'm here, babe, I love you, it's okay, we're okay, you're safe."

They lay like that for a while, Billy gripping Steve like he's his only connection to the world, Steve gently soothing Billy's desperation. Eventually, Billy pulls away enough to speak.

"Sorry I've been such a bitch," he mumbles.

"Huh?" Steve is caught off guard by this apparent change of topic.

"Sorry I've been such a bitch on this trip. I know you're doing this trip for me, and I love you for it. I'm just..." he buries his face in Steve's chest again. "I guess I'm scared."

"Scared?" Steve asks, still a little off balance. "Why?"

"Well, I haven't seen California in years. What if you don't like it like I think you will? What if I don't like it like I remember? It's where I grew up, but what if I grew away from it?" He stifles a broken sob. "What if I've lost it?"

Steve pets Billy's back as he cries. After a while, Steve manages to sort his thoughts enough to speak.

"Well, I think we're not just one person, but lots of people. I'm not King Steve anymore, but I've still got King Steve in me, just like you still have who you were in California in you. We grow and change, and yeah, maybe you won't love California like you used to. Maybe you'll love it in a new way. Maybe you won't love it at all. Whatever happens, it's okay, because I'll still love the you that you are now and the you that you were then and and all the you's that you'll become someday. You'll still be you. Just a different you. Does that make sense?"

"Not really," Billy teases, and Steve laughs at the ribbing, relief easing into his heart now that he sees the spark reigniting in Billy.

Eventually, the tears subside and Billy pushes away a bit.

"Babe, can we take a shower?" Billy looks at him with a playful smirk. "Don't wanna go to bed all sweaty."

Steve grins at Billy's snark. "Sure thing babe," he says, helping Billy out of bed, steadying him on his wobbly legs as they turn towards the bathroom.

For a moment, they both meet each other's eyes in the mirror. Neither one acknowledges the bruise clearly visible on Billy's shoulder, though Steve holds Billy's shoulder a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time doing smut, and of course I had to do an extra af premise. Let me know what you think, please! All constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
